


In her tower

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy, fairytale retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Vanya has been locked in her tower for as long as she can remember. One day, her brother, Five, shows up.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	In her tower

Vanya is accustomed to this. 

Being locked up in a tall tower, left alone to rot away. She was stolen from her parents as a child, and now her new father fears her power might be too much for the world. From a young age, Vanya was separated from other kids in his care. She had no one to talk to, to cry to, to confide to. She was all alone.

Until Five showed up, that is.

One day, she hears someone coughing and choking in the garden near her tower, where no one’s allowed to be in, not even Vanya herself. She looks through the little window, and what she sees shocks her.

It was her brother, Five. She remembers him running away when he was thirteen, which was twenty years ago; he should be thirty-three, the same age as her, but somehow, he seems to be in his early twenties.

“Are you alright?” She yells out.  
“No!” He yells back, “please help me!”

She can see that, in the distance, there’s a group of men heading this way; she assumes they’re here to capture Five. She feels a lump in her throat because she doesn’t know how to tell him that there is no door nor window big enough for him to climb in; there’s practically no way in or out.

However, before she could utter a word, he already teleports himself in. She completely forgot about that power of his.

“Thanks.” Five mumbles.

The people chasing him tried looking around everywhere, except for the tower, which they knew they couldn't possibly enter. They gave up at around midnight.

“I think you’re safe now,” Vanya says. “You should go.”

Five looks at her with pain in his eyes. He doesn’t want to say anything, doesn’t want to explain anything at all. He hasn’t seen her in years, and now he has to leave?

“No.” He finally answers.  
“Five, you’re basically in danger by being in the same room as me!”  
“Look, Vanya, I can’t go. I don’t want to.” Five decides that he may have to tell Vanya the truth. “I can time-travel, you know that, right? I saw the future. The apocalypse is going to happen in one week. I want to spend my last days with you.”  
“What?” She replies.

Vanya looks at Five in disbelief; she couldn’t comprehend what he just said.

“You’re telling me that the world ends… in one week?”  
“Yes.” Five answers.  
“And we can’t do anything about it?” She asks.  
“No.”  
“There must- there- I think there might- might be a,” Vanya starts to choke on her tears, “a way? We could- we could try to find- some- something?”  
“Vanya, Vanya, hey, come here, come here.” Five slowly pulls her in, hugging her tight. She breaks down crying; yelling about how she can’t die yet, how her family can’t die yet.

Suddenly, a sudden realization had struck her.

“It’s not an accident, isn’t it?” Vanya asks.  
“What’s not an accident?”  
“How you showed up in my garden.” She looks at him in the eyes.  
“Vanya…” Five mumbles, “I love you.”  
“You’re here because I’m the cause of the- “

She couldn’t finish the sentence because of the sharp pain piercing through her chest. Five pulls out the dagger before he stabs her again. She's too shocked to re-act.

He stabs her over and over until she stops moving.

“Please forgive me.” He says before kissing her cold, pale lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a light fluff/fantasy/adventure thing, but it's kind of a rapunzel gone wrong now. Sorry! Haha


End file.
